


Denial

by fawksbian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: I tried tho, M/M, its from a soulmate prompt on tumblr, this is the first fic i wrote that isnt a self insert so it might be a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawksbian/pseuds/fawksbian
Summary: Caddy always wanted to know why both his enemy's name and his soulmate's name was the same, but when he found out he decided he liked things the way they were.





	

“There’s no bloody way that he’s my soul mate!” Caddy glanced between the matching names on his wrists with a scowl. “I’m telling you, it’s a different Ian!”

Jimmy sighed, rolling his eyes. “What’re the chances that you just happen to be enemies with a guy with the same name as your soul mate? It’s pretty obvious.”

Jeff nodded. “He has a point. What’s so bad about it anyway, most people get random strangers, you got one of your closest friends!” Stifled laughter scattered around the room. Caddy and Ian weren’t exactly what they’d call ‘close’.

“It’s easy for you to say,” Caddy turned to Jimmy and scoffed, “you found your soul mate easy-peasy, no trouble at all!” Jimmy’s cheeks flushed slightly, the pale pink spreading to the tips of his ears. “Caddy, c'mon, we’re trying to help-”

Too late. Caddy was storming through the corridor outside the club room, the usual after-school quiet of Poppy Hall broken by his sudden outburst. “As if Moosey’s the person I’m going to spend my life with, he’s lucky I even put up with him.” After walking for a while, he leaned against the bare wall and slid downwards, hugging his knees. “What if I want to though?” He shook his head.

“They told me to come find you.” A familiar, sarcasm laced voice called out to him. He craned his neck upwards, his eyes locking with Ian’s as he slowly stood up and brushed himself off. “What did they ask you to do then, eh Moosey? Tell me I’m wrong again?”

Ian smirked. “They told me what happened. The whole soul mate thing and all.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from a confused Caddy.

“So you’re going to laugh at me too, how lovely,” he said through gritted teeth. Ian raised an eyebrow at the aggressive response, and looked him in the eye. “I don’t think it’s stupid.” He moved his arms slightly, showing Caddy the names emblazoned on his skin. “I’m confused too, but we can at least try and make this work, right?” There was an unfamiliar tone of sincerity in his voice, one that made Caddy’s heart flutter. Wait, no, it wasn’t supposed to, they were enemies! Weren’t they? Caddy groaned, his brain starting to hurt. “I-I guess we could try?”

Ian’s face lit up, but was quickly replaced by his usual emotionless grimace. “Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> original post here: http://asagao-jared.tumblr.com/post/157553652647/17-for-caddyian-i-think-this-is-a-great


End file.
